Earth Abyss
Earth Abyss was located in the far west of Central Continent. Background Earth Abyss was an incomparably large underground world. In Earth Abyss, the light was sparse, causing the place to be dark and gloomy, there were jagged rocks and the moisture in the air was very high, however it was quite spacious. Earth Abyss was divided into tens of layers with every layer being at least hundreds of thousands of square kilometers in size. The space was extremely large and the underground world was deep and secluded. There were all sorts of caves and tunnels, some were like labyrinths, some had giant underground lakes while some had flat ground. Life Form Earth Abyss was home to untold number of living organisms, it was full of vitality, it has a unique ecology that is different from the surface. Disaster & Creation Earth Abyss is not a tranquil environment, tremors will appear at times within the earth. Every tremors will caused great change upon the Earth Abyss. Each cave-in in Earth Abyss would be gigantic, endless numbers of life forms would perish. At the end would be a huge amount of rubble stacked together, along with the grudge and death energy of the dead life forms and their blood. Which is result in countless desolate level Blood Beasts, Bone Beasts, or even blood path and earth path 'Wild Immortal Gu' would be created. According to Fang Yuan's previous life When Fang Yuan was Rank 5, endless beast tides emerged from Earth Abyss, attacking the surface and bringing disaster to Central Continent. Ancient Soul Sect suffered the brunt of their attack, suffering such disastrous losses that their foundation was damaged. After the beast tides charged out of Earth Abyss, Ancient Soul Sect constantly drove out beast groups on Central Continent's surface and gradually formed into an unprecedented, terrifying beast tide that spread over the whole of Central Continent. In those years, there was great misery and suffering in Central Continent, countless small sects were destroyed like stones in the path of a flood. The ten great ancient sects organized groups of experts and rushed everywhere to destroy the beast tide. They spent several years before they were finally able to eradicate the beast tide from the surface. Afterwards, both righteous and demonic path Gu Masters moved together inside Earth Abyss. Fang Yuan also entered Earth Abyss together with others and killed wild beasts, obtaining resources for his cultivation. They purged layers after layers, and entered deeper and deeper. After entering the 36 layer, Gu Masters discovered a new passage. Further down was an even larger underground world with territories of countless beast groups, desolate beasts and ancient desolate beasts. It was a land filled with dangers everywhere. Even when Fang Yuan had self-detonated, the exploration of the Earth Abyss had not finished. They had only discovered there were 107 layers. Trivia * The earth qi is dense in Earth Abyss and will greatly reduce the time for the Blessed Land to fall. * (Note : In Fang Yuan's previous life, the layers only discovered up to 107 layers and still not finished, the depth of Earth Abyss is still remain unknown. In current timeline, Ancient Soul Sect and others only know that the layers of Earth Abyss is about 36 layers.)